


Juice Talking Dirty

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen, Short Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: This is a series of one-liners. It's short with no particular format beside quotation marks.
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Juice Talking Dirty

"By the time I'm through with you,  
your legs will be shaking and the neighbors will  
know my name."

"You'll be so wet, you'll bathe me in it. That is, if you aren't already." 

"Your skin will yearn for the touch of my tongue. As it dips in all the valleys, roaming through all the open folds. You'll scream my name and all who  
hear it will be filled with lust and envy at the wonder of all the things I'm doing to you."

"I'll make you feel alive in ways you could never imagine. And guarantee you won't regret a single moment."

"I'll lick you until you come, damn near drowning me in your wetness. But I won't let you, right away. " What's the fun in that? " No, I'll pause it a few times. Bringing you a little closer to the edge each time. Until you feel the cliff shifting under your feet. THEN, and only then, I'll let you come.

And when you think you're done, I'll remind you that you're not. I'll take you from behind, standing bent over the corner of the bed. Filling you up to the point where you'll wonder how you ever lived without me. Fucking you joyously and relentlessly to the point where you'll forget your own name. And all you'll ever want is what I'm giving you, blessing the length with your lips in never-ending gratitude. Wrapping your perfect lips around it. Because you never wanted to suck dick until you've seen mine."

"But you can't suck me till I come. That would defeat the purpose. I won't be satifised till you cum again and again and I cum inside you. And you're sighing in satisfaction, moaning uncontrollably, making sounds you never imagined you could make ."

And, afterwards I'll have you wet at the mere mention of my name. I'll simply say it and you'll remember, sighing and trembling. You know you want  
to, I know you want to."

(He's picking you up after getting your nails done) "What color did you get this time, baby?" You show him your favorite shade. "Nice. You know where I like your nails most?" You ask him where. "Digging into my back as I dig deeper into you."


End file.
